


【RPS】向阳(19)：嗨爆夜♥（下）

by Jueyi_slash



Category: Bjyx
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 22:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21465250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jueyi_slash/pseuds/Jueyi_slash
Kudos: 7





	【RPS】向阳(19)：嗨爆夜♥（下）

【RPS】向阳🌿(19)：嗨爆夜♥（下）  
>狗血🚗 🚗 🚗 🚗

我更文真的很慢，而且有点写不下去了。  
感谢假料星球的各种投稿和 @抹茶豆奶拿铁 大大的分享，  
料是大家的，我就只是一个想意淫的废物。

**

王一博和夏之光回到包厢后整体气氛轻松许多，或许是因为有些事说开了就一辈子都不再尴尬。

不过还有一个无法从尴尬里全身而退的肖战，他只能装醉装疯。

弟弟们心照不宣地让「他们最喜欢的肖战哥哥」继续卖甜，就当今日今事醉后不必再提。

「战战，保重。」

「你们也是，好好互相照顾。」

一席酒菜十分尽兴，小朋友们就决定别再去肖战酒店里”打扰”。分离前，肖战给三个弟弟深深的拥抱，各自拍拍他们的背和摸了摸他们的头。男孩子们没有什么太多的三八寒暄，只要珍重再见四字就好。

目送焉栩嘉、夏之光、赵磊上车离开，肖战和王一博在车后与他们挥手道别。

王一博望向肖战，肖战望向他，相应一笑。

君悦的距离不远，他俩上了沙大哥的车后不久就回到了酒店。也不知是谁给安排的房间，他俩就紧挨着隔壁。但就算是紧挨着，也只会用一间。

一进门王一博就把肖战肖战推倒在床，顺势就跨骑到肖战身上，凑到他颈侧伸舌索吻。

肖战被这主动弄得咯咯笑。

「你真的很像狗耶。」

王一博一边亲着他哥，一边咕哝

「你忘了，我是小狮子，饥渴的那种。」

肖战给他一个邪媚的会意眼神，一把拽下他领子亲他的嘴。小狮子被这主动地亲吻撩的双腿发抖，感觉每一波肖战仰头用唇舌探索自己口腔时的逗弄，自己双腿间的东西就又膨大一分。因为他开着双腿跨在肖战身上，那东西越来越大自然而然哽着裤头。别说发胀在裤裆里不舒服，身下的人居然拿膝头轻轻顶弄着他。

「嗯──」

肖战戏谑的看着王一博舒爽的表情，十分得意。  
没想到王一博直接撇开腿用下身压下去，直接拿着硕大的裤头撞上肖战的。

「啊──」

肖战被突如其来的互相磨蹭逗弄的脑中一片空白，他侧过头，双手抓紧了床单，感觉王一博隔着裤子不停顶弄他，俩人滚烫又硬挺的东西互相抵触，互不相让。  
他感觉王一博的浏海在自己脸上搔痒，那对湿热的嘴唇不停滚动过自己颈上经脉。王一博身上浓郁的蔚蓝如催情气味，肖战感觉自己不住颤抖。

「洗澡吗？」

肖战还在他颈边闻着香气。

「洗了，你这香水味不就没了......我很喜欢呢......」

肖战抱着他转了个上下颠倒，骑到王一博身上。看小朋友一脸兴奋地喘息，好看帅气的脸被情欲染色，习惯性舔着粉嫩的嘴唇，茶色头发散乱在白色床单上，肖战满意的看着，捧住他脸亲吻他。

「我亲你，你快脱衣服.....」

忍着一晚，等到了邪媚的撩人战哥上线，一边忍瘾肖战的挑逗羽毛式亲吻，一边在他的压制下扭动式地脱去仿皮夹克和Ｔ恤。好不容易在肖战身下挣扎半天，王一博露出了结实的光裸上半身，胸口的粒子正兴奋凸起。肖战一边亲吻他，一边低头偷看整个过程，这时才满意地放开他。一个起身离开了床并背对王一博开始脱衣服。

「先让我洗，你等等再进来。」

「什么？不是说洗了香味就没了？」

王一博顶着一头乱发撑起光裸的上半身，喘息着一头雾水。

「刚刚让你把你的味儿蹭到床上了狗崽崽，快脱衣服。」

肖战趁王一博还没回过神之间在他面前上演了脱衣舞秀，露出结实的小臀部走进浴室。一阵的哗啦啦水声，听得出来有人已经准备就绪，在大缸里放起了炮泡澡和热水又进去淋浴。

被撩的腿都软了的小朋友赶紧脱了衣服，在镜子里满意的看了看自己的全裸身材和那雄赳气昂的东西。  
他推开浴室门，只是满屋蒸气和白雾后那抹修长的性感背影。他进去抱住了他，磨蹭他，亲吻他的后颈。

「啊......」

他让他上下其手，并且十分享受。

「嗯──」

他亲吻他，他回应那片炙热唇舌。

淋浴间里，两人身上抹满皂香，用自己的身体帮对方打泡沫，不时因为对方的硬东西戳到自己而低吼。

「啊......」

王一博把满身滑嫩的肖战压在玻璃门上，让他身体挤压在冰凉，享受一种奇妙的激情。他双手从前顺着泡泡侧撇开肖战大腿，然后自己的硕大朝下挤进那弹性饱满的臀肉缝里。

「啊...一博.....」

王一博只是摩擦，并且手扶着炙热的圆顶柢在穴口磨蹭。

「嗯.....哥......你真软.....」

「啊......一博......别蹭......太舒服了、别蹭啊......」

王一博一抖，每次听肖战说些撩人的色情话，他都恨不得直接挺入把他战哥老实干了。他忍住把前端插进去的欲望，手探到肖战前方，用滑嫩的泡泡帮肖战打起枪。

「啊啊、不行！太快了！啊啊、一博──」

王一博左手紧抱着因情欲而扭动的肖战，右手不客气的拨弄囊物和上下套弄那滚烫的柱体。他咬着肖战的耳垂，近距离看到肖战闭眼仰头的娇样。

「哥，射一个.....吁......今晚你要高潮好多次呢......」

肖战反手抓住滑溜的王一博，指甲都扣入肉里。因王一博的言语而张嘴喘息并高潮抖动，一阵喷射把浊白的液体打在透明玻璃上。

王一博抱住瘫软的肖战，赶紧给他俩冲去泡沫，打横把精瘦的哥哥抱进了满是泡沫的偌大浴缸里，让肖战躺在他怀里享受高潮的余韵和暂时晕白。

肖战被温柔绵密的泡沫和热水包围，枕在光滑的手臂上悠悠恢复意识，感觉还在自己敏感肌肤上游走的大手。然后他睁眼，见王一博举起他的左手，正在把那一枚银色窄版的Coco Crush 520戒指套进自己无名指上。  
他动了动手指，看戒指在灯光上下闪烁。

「今晚我也帮你带上舞台了。」

王一博亲了亲他的湿漉漉的耳鬓，肖战笑着，任他亲任他在水里全身摸。肖战举起戒指亲吻，然后侧头和他唇舌交缠。

「嗯──」

感觉王一博一边吻他唇下小痣，一边用下身的硬物在他臀侧抖动。肖战握住那根长物在水里搓弄。

「嗯......我有洗干净了......在...水里进来吗.....唔！」

王一博激动地咬了他，低声喘息。

「战哥你太多招数了.....我真是......」

「我、我才没有.....我只是听说......也很舒服.....」

肖战泡进了水里，越说越小声。王一博亲亲他的发旋。

「下次，一定在水里肏你......今天我带了个东西来。」

肖战脸红，心想这小朋友居然搞花招。他任王一博拉他起身，俩人胡乱擦了擦身体就披上浴袍又爬上床。

果真蔚蓝的香气沾染上床单久久未散，满满是性欲的味儿。肖战回味了今晚王一博在台上超A的舞蹈和表演。

「靠床头坐.....」

肖战依言靠上床头板，正狐疑着王一博要干嘛，没想到小朋友把他两腿弯曲并左右打开，撩开浴袍──他那个刚宣泄过的粉色东西又在暴露下慢慢抬头。

「一博......」

王一博正死盯着每一刻自己变大的瞬间。肖战羞耻的摀住脸，却又忍不住去看王一博的表情。

「战哥......你真是，全身都好美。」

他靠着床板，觉得自己腿都发烫发抖，然后王一博爬进他双腿间，张嘴把自己的炙热吞入。

「啊──一博──」

王一博抱着自己大腿根，那张精致的小脸正在自己两腿间上下滑动。感觉自己又苏又麻的欲望在王一博的嘴里，被舌头缠绕又几次顶至咽喉深处，肖战感到一身兴奋又回来了。无奈刚刚已经发泄过一次，这的二次的膨胀却是十分紧绷。

「啊──好热───」

无法发泄的欲望在肖战身体里燃烧，万分难受。他激动地抓着王一博的肩头、脑勺后，又怕自己出力不当抓伤他。感觉肖战打折向外的双腿正发着抖，王一博吐出欲望，舔弄了几下，由下往上的三白眼像个讨奶喝的小狼，让肖战是看着又疼惜又喜欢

「哥.....放松.....放松感觉就好.....」

「嗯.....可是.....好热......」

肖战带着泣音，解着自己浴袍，让浴袍挂在肩头，但其余部分完全敞开，一路白皙胸口、小腹、欲望和张开的双腿和紧勾着的脚掌──

「太A了.....」

肖战迷茫中看见自己的模样，还有跪在自己双腿间取悦他的男孩──感觉羞耻的欲望根在男孩的嘴里抽动，十分情色。他将手指轻轻插入王一博的发丝中逗弄。

「崽崽...崽崽才A……好吃吗？」

王一博抖动了一下背部肌肉，将它吐出来，并迅速在他唇上一吻。

「战哥的又烫又香，甜的。」

说完继续含柱蕈头舔弄，并且手上拿了一管东西挤在食指指尖，涂抹在欲望下方开始一开一阖的粉色穴口上。

「啊……」

一抹冰凉液体从穴口窜入，随着王一博的修长手指探入深处。不一会那沁凉成了火热与酥麻。手指从一根成俩根，慢慢扩张了他的穴口。肖战左右大开的腿抖动不止，必须自己扒着小腿才能维持这样羞耻的姿势，让王一博拿手指捣弄他。  
那液体开始在他体内点火，一种如同高潮前奏的滋味让肖战的欲望胀痛，并且液体在他肠内化成了水状的黏稠物，顺着穴口外流，弄得一圈肉粉红粉红并且一片泥泞。感觉体内酥痒，他努力收着臀肉和穴口，却只是一波一波的挤出好多水来。

「崽崽、啊……崽崽、这什么……」

王一博一边含着他的粗热一边在他身体里捣弄，肖战热的快要疯了──并且感受王一博的手指不够长顶弄不到深处。

「崽崽......不够深──我要你那根──一博很长的那根，给我──」

他拉着王一博，把他的浴袍都脱了，一身白玉大理石般的结实身体裸露出来。王一博凑上去跪在床板前，把肖战的臀一抬找到了角度，那根又白又长的壮观阳物底上了肖战都是水的粉色穴口，微微一个触碰，小穴口就张嘴咬住了圆顶。

「啊啊──」

肖战拱身仰头，自己顶端又射出了一些白色物体，感觉自己敏感无比。  
他在晕白中感觉王一博抱紧了自己，亲吻他的锁骨，手指夹着自己的乳晕搓揉。

「哥你烫哪、居然流出水了.....」

「嗯──我痒──快进来──啊──」

王一博一挺腰刺入最深处，因为润滑的关系，通道里又湿又紧，摄护腺前的敏感点也很容易被摩擦到。肖战脑中轰轰作响，耳边只有王一博亲吻他耳窝的啾啾声和自己肉体被撞击的声音。鼻腔中有刚才的肥皂香还有魅惑的蔚蓝香水。

「崽崽啊、崽崽──一博──」

肖战死命搂住王一博的颈子，因他早已全身无力，不牢牢抓紧怕自己是要掉入高潮的深渊里。  
他被抵在床板上，却又是坐在王一博的大腿上，那男孩手臂穿过自己大长腿的膝窝下抱紧他，只用下摆的腰臀往上一颠一颠插入他体内，却次次又深又满，每次都带着噗呲噗呲的水声。自己的那根欲望正一甩一甩的打在王一博块状分明的腹肌上，甩出透明的水珠。

「哥你好紧──好舒服啊──」

肖战哼唧哼唧挂在王一博肩头，脑中除了舒爽，也已无其他词可思考。一波一波电流刺入他的脑干神经，像毒药一般让他感觉快活。

「我每次看见你──就忍不住想起这样插你的感觉──又可爱又软──别人看见帅气的你、说你好看、我就不开心──你是我的，我的宝贝，在我面前就这样甜这样可爱──战哥、我可爱的宝宝──」

肖战全身滚烫、全身都敏感到一摸就要再次高潮──他死命抓着他，指甲在王一博被上刮出一道道血痕。听着王一博在耳边告白，宣示占有欲──他十分开心，开心的不得了。  
他用仅存的意识抱紧了王一博，凑到他耳边。

「我是你的──嗯──我就只想当你的人──一博、占有我。」

王一博开心的死命捅入他，一边占有他一边像呻吟一样哼哼唧唧的发出小狼犬般的声响。他仰头看着都是红潮的肖战，一双媚眼都是水，嘴中小舌随着呻吟晃动，嘴角的小痣还有本就易汗的体质让这哥哥身体特别滑溜，但是透着各种体香──他满意的看着肖战捧着他美丽的脸，不停地舔咬他的嘴。

「崽崽，好舒服.....射里面.....我要浓浓的射在我体内......」

「唔──」

「啊──」

王一博拔出来，一个翻转让肖战趴在床上，拖过他的臀部高举在自己跨前，一个标准又情色的背后插入姿势。  
肖战前端不知第几次高潮，已经喷不出白色的东西，只是滴滴答答留着透明的水珠。他随王一博的摆布跪趴着，无时无刻都在高潮似地发颤，每一处被他触摸的地方都似着火一样敏感，鼻腔贴着床单里都是香奈儿的浓郁──都不知自己是身在天堂还是地狱。

「战哥......」

王一博再次抵在那一张一合的红肿穴口，蓄势待发。

「进来......啊啊───」

猛烈的撞击模糊了肖战的视线，感觉这个姿势下自己的身体将会被王一博贯穿一个窟窿，刺刺戳过他体内的摄护腺高潮点，胡乱的思考是不是女生被干也是这么爽──

「啊！啊！一博！啊！啊！好爽、啊啊！」

原本挺直着腰杆猛猛顶入的王一博听肖战叫床声超爽超响亮，猜想刚刚含有春药成分的润滑是否下的太重了。他赶紧轻轻摀住肖战的嘴。

「哥、太大声啦、明天会上热搜的──」

见肖战粉红的眼眶里都是泪水，鼻腔发出不满足的哭喊，有些心疼。

「宝宝乖......今天忍忍.....」

肖战哼了几声，又自己把后臀往王一博身上贴。

「我要......」

王一博亲吻他的背脊和肌肉，满意的独享这一片美丽──属于王一博一个人。

「我差不多要出来了──哼──」

「嗯哼──」

王一博闷哼挺着跨与腰，再次挤进那一圈圈温暖的肉里，用自己敏感的柱物探索那欢愉的花园，一声声肉体撞击着肖战，肖战揪紧了被单，口中哼着可爱的气音。  
大手轻轻压低肖战的腰，扶稳了他的臀。他甩甩头，浏海上都是汗水。

「哥.....可以射了吗.....」

肖战微微回头，看着他，眼里都是爱。

「崽崽、我是你的......啊──一博──」

「哥──战──啊──」

王一博听着肖战的声音，最后几次大力顶入深处，几次抖动将满满的浊白液体喷洒在他爱人的深处，好像真的有什么东西结合在一起一样，满足的将俩人连结在一起。

**

隔日肖战在王一博怀里醒来，懒懒地伸展了身体，感觉又是酸疼又是满足。他看见睡在一旁的小朋友，顶着一头乱毛睡的就跟一只狗崽崽真没两样。

「崽崽、起床了──」

「嗯.....」

肖战摇着身体摇着床。

「起来起来──」

王一博一个翻身抱紧他却把脸埋进肖战胸口，肖战气笑，揉着他的毛脑袋。

「起来、你宝宝我饿了──欸──」

小朋友的脚也跨上来，腿坚硬物一顶又顶在肖战大腿上。王一博抬起脸，瞇着眼对他奶笑。

「吃我好了。」

肖战瞪他，翻开被子钻进去，没俩下就只剩下王一博一个人对着鼓动的被窝哼哼哈哈。早上的王一博三行诗特别持久，弄得肖战嘴都酸了，好不容易把肖战灌了一口热液，还被吞了。

「欸、战──别吞啊、」

看肖战皱眉忍受那青春的滋味，王一博赶紧把他拉到浴室洗嘴。肖战咳嗽着

「我以为、你喜欢嘛.....」

王一博开心的亲着他的嘴。

「喜欢、傻宝宝。」

王一博抱着他的腰发蹭，似乎意犹未尽地继续亲吻怀中美丽的男子。

「嗯──崽崽──」

「嗯？想问我还能再来一次吗？我觉得我可以──」

肖战偷抓了一把臀后又硬起来的家伙，不得不佩服年少气盛的小朋友就是不一样。

「你昨晚下我药我还没给你算账呢。」

小朋友一听吓得赶快抱紧赔罪。

「我不是故意的、我就听说那好用、哥、不是挺舒服的？别生气、我不用了──」

肖战转过身捏了他下颚在他唇上一咬。

「舒服，臭崽崽──但是我老骨头了──下次别让我这么累。」

酷盖一听笑嘻嘻的撒娇。

「战哥才不老、少年战郎──何况劳动的都是我──挺舒服吗？有爽到吗......」

不老实的大手在他的纤腰上游走，大狗儿又开始舔他的脸。

「嗯......舒服啦......」

「那......下次再用？」

「嗯哼、」

肖战抖了抖敏感的身体，眨眨浮上水气的大眼。

「下次......再说。」

肖战挣脱他，抓了裤子套上。

「快走，去吃饭、」

「去下面吃？一起？」

肖战看他吃惊的模样，笑了笑。

「就一起，我俩被苏宁邀请来晚会住同一酒店，还不能一起吃早饭吗？」

王一博搂住了他勇敢的哥哥，从耳后亲吻他。

「我就想跟你一起吃就好。」

肖战搭上怀抱于他小付前的大手，看见俩枚戒指交迭。

「战哥，来日方长......我们走慢些，也没关系。」

感觉比自己小的孩子摸了摸自己的头，怎么还更成熟了些？之前老是在各种场合搞宣示战的王一博居然学会珍藏他俩的感情了──

「战哥，弟弟爱你。」

想起昨晚大大的黄色应援灯，他俩各自噗嗤一笑。

「嗯，哥哥也爱你。」

**

飞机起飞时他不忘给王一博发了短信。

【下次见】

他俩没必要难分难舍，毕竟演艺圈的恋爱就是如此聚少离多。  
只要，心中有他一个位置，就好了。

Fin.

我觉得我再也写不出什么RPS了。


End file.
